Confusion
by he war
Summary: this is an old one, but check it out anyways please
1. the woes of hermione

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry potter characters. Poo. I also don't own the Something Corporate song, " Konstantine" if you haven't heard it before.go download it. Its great.  
  
Summary: Hermione is head girl. Draco is head boy. What will happen?? R/R. Please review! This story needs them to survive and go on...  
  
And now begins: Confusion  
  
It was a summer the same as any other. Hermione Granger stayed home and didn't go out too much. Draco went out all the time and had girls at his side all the time.  
  
They were both miserable.  
  
At the moment, Hermione was reading Hogwarts, a History for the umpteenth time and was humming a song she'd heard on her favorite radio station.  
  
" I can't imagine all the people that you know  
  
And the places that you go  
  
When the lights are turned down low,  
  
And I don't understand all the things you've seen,  
  
But I'm slipping in between,  
  
You and your big dreams.  
  
Its always you, and my big dreams."  
  
At this a single tear rolled down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away. She was not going to dwell on the relationship she'd had with that boy...the boy who lived. She tried to clear her head and read, but then the rest of the song came back to her,  
  
" then you tell me that its over, I wake up lying in a patch Of four leaf clover, And you're restless, And I'm naked. You gotta get out, you cant stand to see me shaking."  
  
Then she couldn't remember any more of the song. She only knew that her heart was broken. She started to cry out of frustration and sadness. She threw her face into her pillow so her parents wouldn't hear.  
  
She felt so alone.. She hadn't had any letters yet this summer, from any of her friends. She didn't expect to hear from Harry at all.but it was unlike Ron not to write.she figured he was with his girlfriend, Padma Patil. She had no one to talk to, from the magical world or muggle. She didn't want to talk to her parents about her love life..that was definitely out of the question. She had taken to talking to Crookshanks, even though it made her seem crazy. It even made her feel ashamed of herself, as she had to waste her great mind on a cat that couldn't talk back. In a few days she would be going back to hog warts, to where Harry was, but at least they wouldn't have to be alone together. Plus, she would have less time to let her mind wander...she would be focusing on school work. She sighed deeply and went back to her book.  
  
============================================= So wat do ya think?? Review and tell me!! Ill try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible if you like it.but it might take a while with school and stuff. I hope you liked it, b/c this is only my second fanfic!! PLEASE REVIEW 


	2. the last days of Draco's summer

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters in this story. I still don't own "Konstantine."  
  
A/N: I NEED REVIEWS. Please pretty please with sugar on top!!  
  
Confusion  
  
Draco was at his manor, looking in every nook and cranny for anything he might've forgotten. He was packing his trunk, for in a 2 days time he would be heading off for school, at Hogwarts. How he hated it there. There was Potter...the famous Harry Potter and his friends Granger and Weasley. Always there for each other.  
  
Draco had friends, if you could call them that. Crabbe and Goyle weren't too big on talking and more on beating the shit out of people. There was also Pansy Parkinson..he had gone out with her once, and never wanted near her again. She was too..how could he say this nicely..slutty and perverted. As he got a quill out from under his desk, he hummed a song that he had heard on the radio. He had only heard part of it...the ending, none of the beginning. He hummed the tune and said the words:  
  
(italics) And then you bring me home, Afraid to find that you're alone And I'm sleeping in your living room.. We don't have much room To live. (end italics)  
  
He had forgotten the rest of the song. He was pretty sure he would hear it again though. He liked it. It had really good music. He was trying to remember more of the song when he heard a voice: " SON!!! COME HERE!!NOW!!!"  
  
"God damn it." Draco muttered, throwing the quill into his bag. He started to walk quickly to where his father was standing, waiting for him at the end of the hall. Draco's eyes darted to the long black cane in his hand. " Son..do you know what happened this morning??" Luscius said in a voice of determined calm. Draco's heart stopped. That morning he had gone outside on walk. He had walked for miles, and gotten home before 7. He thought that there was a moment which he felt he was being watched, but he had no bothered looking around.  
  
"n-no father. I don't know anything happened." He stuttered. "SON THAT'S A LIE AND YOU KNOW IT!!!!" Lucius shouted. " I SAW YOU OUTSIDE!! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT GOING OUTSIDE??!!" Draco cowered in front of his father. "t-that a muggle might s-see me or- something w-worse?" he whimpered. Lucius nodded. A vein was pulsing in his temple. "YOU DELIBERATELY DISOBEYED ME!! YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU DISOBEY ME SON!!!" he screamed. Draco cried out in fear. "N-NO FATHER!! PLEASE!!! D-DON'T!!!" he shouted in terror. Then he ran. His father ran after him, his cane raised. WHAM. Draco tottered a bit from the blow but kept running. He was dizzy...he could barely see where he was going...  
  
Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He screamed and tried to keep running, but it was useless. He felt the blows raining down upon him, becoming less and less painful as he drifted into unconsciousness.  
  
=============================================================== This was a whopper to write. I hope you like!! More is coming soon. Please REVIEW. It's so important for you to review!! So just press the little button at the bottom of the screen and write your words of hate or liking. Nothing too harsh tho please. Thanks for reading!! - lizzie14 


	3. the train ride

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters.  
  
Confusion the train  
The last day of summer for Hermione was spent worrying and studying. For Draco it was spent nursing his bruises which were all over his body.  
  
The next morning Hermione got up at 10 for her journey to platform 9 and ¾. She did one last check of her room to see if there was anything she might've overlooked, put Crookshanks in his carrier, and got ready to apparate. Before she left she said a last good-bye to her parents, promising she would write. Then with a small "pop!" she was gone. When she was swirling through the magical mist that came round when she apparated, she hummed the radio tune she had heard the other day.  
  
Back at the manor, Draco was using a vanishing charm on his skin to make the bruises go away. He left early in the morning to avoid his father, but he did slip a note into his mother's robe pocket.  
After putting his owl in it's cage on his trolley, he turned and looked at his house. Soon he would never have to come back to this place again, as he was entering his final year at Hogwarts. After this year he would be free, free from his father and the hate embedded in the walls of the manor. He would take his mother away of course, to any place she wanted to go..someplace unknown to Lucius and unplotable. Then he would go on his way, and live his own life for a change. With a sigh he apparated, humming the same song that someone else miles away was humming.  
  
**** ****** ****  
  
After arriving, Hermione went to go find the booth in which the head boy and girl were supposed to sit. She set her stuff down on the floor and put Crookshanks on the seat next to her. She took a small mirror out of her purse and checked her reflection. Urgh. Her hair looked like shit, as she had not bothered to brush it when she got up. She got out a brush and quickly did her hair. After finishing, she checked her reflection again. It now looked smooth and shiny and straight. She grinned at herself, glad that her old fluffy, frizzy hair was gone. Then she got up and began to walk the corridors, as the head girls were supposed to.  
  
While Hermione was up, Draco arrived. He slowly moved his trunks from place to place; he had plenty of time.  
When he got to the Head girl and boy booth, he saw the bags and things on one of the seats. As he set down his stuff, he became overcome with curiosity. Who was the Head girl? If it was Pansy he'd shoot himself. But then again, she couldn't be it. She had gotten bad scores on her owls, so she probably wasn't it. So...who was the smartest, most rule-abiding girl at school? Then it hit him. Of course. It" Granger." he muttered under his breath.  
  
And at that exact moment, Hermione opened the doors to the compartment. She saw him sitting there and their eyes locked. " Malfoy!" she breathed, a look of utter loathing on her face. " Mudblood." He spat, sneering at her.  
  
" How did you become Head boy?" she asked him, keeping her eyes fixed on his as she made her way to her seat by the window and sat down. " of course! I bet you're dad payed your way in, didn't he?' Draco's eyes flickered. " No, he didn't." he said, his voice quavering slightly. " I got in because of my own hard work, unlike you. You're just a teachers' pet." he said angrily.  
  
Hermione let out a puff of indignation but didn't say anything. She broke their gaze and stared out the window, and folded her arms across her chest. " I can't believe I'll be sharing the same common room as you." she muttered.  
  
Draco snorted and leaned back against his headrest and closed his eyes. But his father's menacing face played on the inside of his eyelids, so he snapped them open again.  
He glanced at Hermione who was still looking out the window at the now rapidly passing fields. Her facial features had become more defined and it made her look more grown-up. Yet she had dark bags under eyes that were bloodshot. When she fidgeted slightly he quickly looked away and made an oath to himself. He would not look at the mud blood the rest of the trip. To take his mind off things he took out the standard book of spells, grade 7 and began to read.  
  
While Draco was reading, Hermione was watching him. He had indeed grown taller over the summer and his body seemed broader and sharper. She could only just see his eyes over the rim of his book; the same cold, gray eyes.  
  
Yet there was something different. It wasn't in physical appearance, but it hung in the air between them, connecting them. But, she did not want to have anything to do with him. He had tormented her and her friends for 6 years...6 years of boiling hatred between them. And yet... There was something different, and hermione couldn't put her finger on it.  
  
She sighed and turned back to look out the window. She absentmindedly sang/whispered words from the radio song under her breath: "This is because I can spell  
  
Konfusion with a K and I can like it,  
  
It's to dying in another's arms and why I had to try it.  
  
It's to Jimmy Eat World and those nights in my car.  
  
When the first star you see may not be a star.  
  
I'm not your......star,  
  
Isn't that what you said?  
  
What you thought this song meant?"  
  
Draco heard her and recognized the words. He looked up at her, his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide. ================================================================ I had to throw a cliffhanger in there, just for the fun of it. So what do you think? I would really like your opinion.just no flames please. I also wan to thank my reviewers!! You have no idea how much I appreciate your reviews!! Thanks for reading everyone -lizzie14 


End file.
